Cycloid
Cycloid (original version ) is a cyclops-like Bakugan equipped with a large hammer made of stone. In the anime, he is the Guardian Bakugan of Billy Gilbert. Information On the video game, his ability card is Right Giganti instead of Left Giganti. Cycloid is a titan-like beast. He is incredibly strong, tough and eager for the fight. He has a single terrifying eye with a short deadly horn on his forehead and two vampire-like teeth. He finds humans both confusing and amusing. Game ﻿In Japan, the Subterra version in BCV-03 comes with 400 Gs or 440 Gs. Ventus has 580, 550 and 350 Gs. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Subterra Cycloid is Billy Gilbert's Guardian Bakugan that was found in the center of Bakugan Valley. Cycloid is tough and eager to fight. He has only one eye. He is sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade like the Guardian Bakugan of rest of The Top Brawlers, but was reunited with Billy later. He and Gorem would later team up against Tricloid and defeat her successfully. They also helped the Brawlers again by battling Centorrior and Druman. Bakugan: New Vestroia He sometimes call Billy "Boss" and often finds humans amusing and hard to understand, as proved alongside Julie's Gorem. He also was found very confused by the Resistance Bakugan since they had not been around humans as long as Cycloid and could not understand his language. Later, he and Hammer Gorem battled against Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly in Bakugan Interspace, but lost. ; Ability Cards * Right Giganti: Adds 100 Gs to Cycloid. * Left Giganti'' (Smack Down):' 'Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * '''Stare Down': Subtracts 50 Gs from every Bakugan in the Stare Down perimeter. * Boom Hammer: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Gigantic Hammer: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Cycloid. * Grand Slide: Allows Cycloid to move the opponent's Gate Card. * Copycat: Copies the opponent's ability. * Skeet Punch: Adds 400 Gs to Cycloid. * Rocky Punch: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. * Stealth Swing: Reflects the opponent's ability. Trivia *Cycloid's power level is increased to 500 Gs when he made is comeback on New Vestroia. It is ironic because Gorem's power level surpassed Cycloid's when he had evolved; however, both of their power levels are the same in New Vestroia. *He is one of three Bakugan who are fully animated, that does not are not Aquos, the others being Aranaut and Harpus. *On the video game, Right Giganti is misspelled as Right Giganto. *He is one of the only three secondary Brawlers Bakugan that was brought back for the second season, the other two being Sirenoid and Fortress. *In ball form, his feet are switched and face front from back instead of left and right. *When Cycloid battles with Gorem the first time, Gorem blocked his hammer attacks with his shield and the hammer was broken-down. But in the other episodes, his hammer appears again. This is probably due to the hammer being generated with Cycloid when he stands. Gallery Anime File:Cycloid_Bal_Subterral.JPG|Subterra Cycloid in Ball form File:Cycloid_Subterra.JPG|Cycloid in Bakugan form Cycloid scanned.PNG|Subterra Cycloid scanned by a Baku-Pod Cycloid's big hand.PNG|Cycloid using Left Giganti Cycloid Eye.PNG|Cycloid's eye Cycloid.PNG|Cycloid being summoned Cycloid+midnight percival.jpg|Cycloid Vs. Knight Percival Cycloid punch.PNG|Cycloid using Rocky Punch Cycloid challenges.PNG|Cycloid challenging Knight Percival File:Billy_&_Cycloid.JPG|Cycloid and Billy File:Billy Screen.JPG|Cycloid and Billy Bakugan ep 47 8.png|Cycloid and Hammer Gorem Bakugan ep 47 5.png|Cycloid covered in water Cycliod_.png|Cycloid in Bakugan form with a Pyrus Serpenoid Bakugan (Look closey) Cycloiddddde.jpg Bakugan ep 47 14.png Bakugan ep 47 16.png Game File:Darkus_Cycloid.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 5.57.09 PM.png|Ventus Cycloid Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 5.58.58 PM.png|Haos Cycloid Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 5.58.31 PM.png|Subterra Cycloid Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 5.57.52 PM.png|Pyrus Cycloid cyc.png Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Former Villains